Goodnight Alois (Claude x Alois) Short one shot WARNING SMUT
by gangstaninjahobo
Summary: One night Alois wants his butler to stay with him. With Alois's longing for affection, does he take his orders for Claude too far?


Alois lay there in his bed, his butler Claude about to say goodnight.

"Claude... I can't sleep. Stay with me until I fall asleep." Claude turned to face the boy, as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Yes, your Highness." He sat on the edge of the bed like he usually did when Alois couldn't sleep. He glanced at the boy. He was looking at him with a dissatisfied look.

"Lay beside me Claude..." He ordered. Claude was surprised by the request but it's not like he could refuse.

"Yes, your Highness." He lay beside Alois. He faces him wondering why he wanted him so close. Alois, making a childish face as if he were pouting said,

"Claude!"

"Yes?" Answered the loyal butler.

"I want you to... Kiss me!" Alois yelled. Claude was taken back. Kiss you? He thought. He knew Alois was unstable but this? He tried to talk him out of it,

"Your Highness... Don't you think that's a little inappropriate? We are both me-" Alois jumped onto Claude's lap, straddling his hips.

"Do you dare to disobey me?!" He exclaimed. Claude was in a pinch.

"N-no your Highness..."

"Th-then..." Alois closed his eyes, ready to be kissed. Claude took the boys head and lightly pecked him on the lips. That's what he wanted right? Alois opened his eyes in anger

"You call that a kiss!?" Claude's eyes narrowed and he threw the boy down in front of himself. He hovered above him. Alois was intrigued but frightened at the same time

"Claude..." Claude laid his lips on Alois and kissed him passionately. He felt around in the younger males mouth with his tongue. He could almost taste Alois soul... he wanted to bite him and taste his burning spirit. He finished the kiss as he pulled away. Claude took his white glove off to reveal the contract mark of the top of his hand. He squeezed Alois's cheeks together opening his mouth.

"Ah! Cwade!" Alois struggled. Claude poked his fingers in the young boys mouth, sliding over his tongue.

"This is the bond between us your Highness..." Claude knew the persuasion methods into Alois heart. He knew he was terribly lonely and broken. This would ensure he would always need Claude.

"I will never leave you your Highness... Our bond will never break. I'll always be here by your side."

"Oh Claude~" Alois swooned. Tears started to flow out of his bright blue eyes. He had been waiting for this moment. He always felt Claude had been disinterested in him...he only wanted his soul. The butler took his fingers out of his mouth and licked them with a smirk on his face.

"You taste delicious master..." Alois, in his head, had a ridiculous assumption. He thought Claude wanted him, that he loved him. So, he ordered.

"Claude, I order you-" he paused unbuttoning his nightshirt and continued with a seductive look. "To do anything you want with me..." Claudes eyes shined with desire, licking his lips.

"As you wish... Your Highness" the trancy butler licked up and down the boy's neck, earning a small squeak. His hand traveled up the pale soft thigh of the earl.

"Uhnn.. Cl-Claude..." Claude ran his K-nine teeth over the boy's collarbone. He was almost losing control. He wanted the petite Childs blood now. He was craving it. So close that he could smell the red liquid. He tried to distract himself by grasping the boys forming erection.

"Hah! Ahh~" Alois whimpered. He never thought that Claude would want to do something like this to him. Claude bit into Alois neck, as the distraction wasn't working.

"Ahh! Wh-what are you doing?!" Alois screamed but Claude ignored the being beneath him. He licked the open wound. This was pure pleasure to Claude... Bliss. He didn't want to kill his master... But if he could just have a taste once in a while to hold him over... Claude jerked Alois erection, wanting to pleasure his desired Highness to sway him away from the pain he had just caused. Claude moved down the boy's body, removing his shirt as we went. He came to the young ones pink nipples and flicked them with his tongue.

"Ahhhnnn!" Alois moaned gripping the black hair of his butler. He gripped one of the perky buds with his teeth. It looked so delicious…like a strawberry.

"Ha! Claude please don't bite!" But it was too late. With a pinch, beads of red formed around Alois nipple.

"Hhnnnggg..." He shut his eyes tight as he cringed from the sudden pain. Claude sucked, tasting the boy's soul. Claude's hands slid down his hips as he placed kisses down his belly. Alois's hips twitched with anticipation. He could almost feel Claude's mouth on his erection. Alois had a fist of Claude's hair in his hand as the butler licked his shaft up and down.

"Mmm..." Moaned the boy. Claude held his hips in place, his hands having a tight grip. He took his length in his mouth, looking up at his master with golden eyes. Alois heart skipped a beat as he saw his butler being so erotic. His head bobbed up and down, getting everything wetter. As Claude sucked, his teeth brushed Alois length. Alois jerked as he felt the slight pain

"Claude! Please don't! Claude please...N-no biting there..." he pulled on his hair a little, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Claude smirked at Alois, teasing him as he bit down lightly, not breaking any skin.

"Aahhh~please Claude... Anywhere but thereahh!" The pain and pleasure was all too much and the young boy came onto his butler's mouth. Claude lifted himself up, wiping the side of his mouth. Alois lay there, relieved with his arm resting across his forehead. Claude licked his lips.

"Ah... Your Highness... I am in love with the burning passion in your soul" He looked down at the bulge in his pants. "I can do whatever I want to you...correct your Highness?" Alois looked up at Claude, blushing deep.

"Mm hmmm..." He eyed Claude's rising bump. Alois jumped up and tackled his butler "it's my turn to pleasure you now Claude..." He unzipped his pants and pulled down the cloth separating them from being one. Alois positioned himself over Claude and spreading his cheeks. Claude lay there touching Alois's thighs; a smirk on his face. Alois lowered himself onto Claude's hard member.

"Nnghh!" he figured Claude was big but not this huge... He had only half inside and he was struggling. Claude looked up at the erotic boy,

"Can't handle it all?" He was proud of his length

"Shut up!" Alois yelled, red in the face and shaking, "I can do it!" he sat down on it all the way letting out a scream of pleasure

"Aaaahhhh! Mmmm! Cl-Claude!" Claude lost it right there. Alois was being so sexy... He sat up, still in the boy and laid him on his back. He thrusted into him fast and hard; the bed creaking so loud.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Alois moaned. This was the best feeling he had ever felt. Claude bent over him leaving bite marks everywhere. Blood ran down his neck.

"Claude it hurts ahhnngg!" But Alois secretly liked the pain. It made him even more turned on. The boys moans made Claude closer to his climax. He shut his eyes

"Mmmnn..." Sticky white liquid flooded into the boy's hole making him come also.

"Nnnghh! Ahhh..." He leaked all over his own chest, some getting in his mouth. Claude pulled out and kissed Alois soiled lips. He moved off the bed and ran his hand up the boy's body. Pecking him on the forehead he said,

"Goodnight Alois." And with that he left the room leaving the young boy sticky and tired. Alois turned his head as he saw his butler walk out. One lonely tear escaped from his eye.

"Goodnight Claude."

(Authors note) _did you like it? Check out my boys love novel ice eyes, ice heart on wattpad! Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading~_


End file.
